I heart Vampires 2
by iloveme5895
Summary: P2: of I heart vampires. Neji is dealing with being a vampire hunter, Sasuke opens up about his life with Naruto, and our two favorite vampire loving fans have their own problems to deal with. College is around the corner and with one friend's boy friend being a vampire and the other has a vampire hunter boyfriend things are a a bit crazy between the two of them
1. Enter Neji the Vampire Hunter

An: So as promised i'm starting up I heart vampires 2! new people, new places and a new plot. WHAT? Lol srry im excited to get up.

Based off he web series I heart vampires... unfortunately the web site that had this show up is gone... so u watched it or you didn't lol. If anyone knows where you can watch that show please tell. I miss it : (

Summary: Part 2 of I heart vampires. Neji is dealing with being a vampire hunter, Sasuke opens up about his life with Naruto, and our two favorite vampire loving fans have their own problems to deal with. College is around the corner and with one friend's boy friend being a vampire and the other has a vampire hunter boyfriend things are a a bit crazy between the two of them

Chapter one: Enter Neji the vampire hunter

Neji took a deep breath and turned on the web cam to his computer. "Hey world," Neji did a little wave, then quickly put it down. He must have looked so weird. "Well, it's Neji. You might remember me from the vlogs I did with the I heart vampire creators Garaa and Naruto."

He took a big breath, "So I have this problem. I talked to my boy friend about it. Well I don't even really know if we are together like that really." He said with a shake of his hair, "We hang out and we've kissed but there isn't really an official title there."

He shook his head; he was already going off topic."Anyway, the point is I told him about this. He seems cool and all, but I don't think he really understands what's going on with me. I left for some time to learn how to control these urges I have, but I don't really think he knows how bad this really is."

He leaned in more to the web cam and whispered, "So I'm going to talk to you guys about this." He looked around his room, "So let's keep between just us, I'm a vampire hunter."

Cut to him looking surprised, "What do you mean? Are you crazy? There's no such thing as vampires much less vampire hunters! It's all a legend."

It cuts back to him before and acting like himself, "Actually no, it's true. I'm a laboratory created monster with a lust for vampire hearts." He stopped for a moment, "That kind of sounds cool when it's put like that."

He leaned closer to the camera, "Look you don't have to believe me, but it's true there are vampires out there. And the things is, I want to kill them. I want to stab their hearts and make them turn to dust."

"Honestly, I would rather be a vampire then a vampire hunter really." He nodded his head, "Like everyone loves the vampires and thinks they are co cool." He took out the Confessions book and flipped it open. "Oh Noah I love you, kiss me with your bloody lips and fangs." He said as he pushed his face against the pages. He put the book down and looked at the camera, "But seriously who loves the guy that kills the vampires? Who loves the one with the stakes? It's like supper uncool to be me right now."

He leaned back in his seat, "But that's not the problem. It's the urges. Yes I went away to get help, but after that it's all have fun we'll check up on you and see how you're doing after three years. Three years to see if I can make it out on my own! Ugh but seriously I can feel when a vampire is near by. It is the most painful sensation ever."

He grimaces, "My muscles tighten up. I start to twitch and I get this pain in my chest. I can't even explain this thing on my arm." He pulls his sleeve up and shows his arm. "This symbol thing starts to burn and it's like this dirty stinky rash. Then it glows and it gives me this mad crazy energy." He leaned forward to the camera, "It's a crazy rush, and my heart is like going to jump out of my chest. Then all I can think about is killing and stabbing vampires."

"I haven't acted on it... well once I did. But the vampire was there and he was going to eat my boyfriend, or my maybe boyfriend, that's beside the point. I only attacked one vampire... well killed him."

He sighed, "I don't want to kill vampires. I want to go back to my normal boring slightly weird-o of self."

"I can't even play the drums anymore, it hurts my ears." He rubbed his head in frustration."And you don't want to know how many vampires are really out there. I can't even go to the mall without wanting to kill at least 10 people. Then when I look at them it's like they know, like they can smell that i'm a vampire hunter." He shivered at the thoughts racing threw his mind.

"Have any of you ever felt like you've been out of control of something? Or even better if any of you are vampires hunters or hate vampires like me, wanna give me some help or advice? And if you're a vampire... this is all fake." He smiled and pointed to the camera. "Stab you later." He added before turning the web cam off.

He knew that doing this was technically against the vampire hunting code, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what to do. They put him on his own saying he needed to prove that he was going to do good for their organization after training. What did that even mean?

An: And supper short I know, but hey I've never made these chapters for this series long. : ) Hope you enjoyed.

***~ashley~***


	2. Neji's got himself a boyfriend

An: So I know that I kind of made my reviewers all mad with taking so long to update (the first part of the series, like it was two years O.o totally unacceptable)... honestly I feel the pain there are MANY stories I have picked up and were never finished.

I can't guarantee that I will keep a good update system going on, cause honestly college life sucks (Just all the papers I have to write... which I have due Wednesday lol) But I do promise that I will finish this story since I already have this all planned out now.

So with out further a do.

Chapter two: Neji's got himself a boyfriend

Two days later Neji went through all the messages he got, and decided to do another vlog. "Hey guys, it's me; I'm back. So I just wanted to thank everyone for your responses. It was weird, but it totally helped."

Neji pulled up a piece of paper, "This guy is soooo, and yes, the o was repeated, stupid. He is ugly and a waste of time." He put the paper down, "So keep it up and let me know who you think about all of this."

He pulled up another paper, "You know some of you actually believed me which was weird, and-" Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Mom, I'm kind of busy in here."

"Umm.. it's not your mom," Neji's face instantly froze as he knew the voice, "It's Gaara."

He turned towards his locked door, "Oh hold on one minute," He looked back at the camera. "That's Gaara my kind of maybe, maybe not boyfriend."

Neji pointed to the computer, "We're kind of like friends now, so I'll show you this." He moved his computer so it faced towards his bed and closed the web cam part so it wouldn't show up on the monitor.

He smiled and then ran to his bed to fix it up. His room was mess. "What are you doing in there?" Gaara asked through the door.

"Oh just hold on one second." He picked up a bunch of laundry and threw it into his closet.

"Are you cleaning up?"

"What no, I just need to put some pants on." He looked at the camera and smirked. Neji then ran to the door and opened it up. "Hey."

"Hey," Gaara blushed and looked down a bit at his shoes, "So is it cool if I come in, or we can go out?"

"Come on in." He said directing him to the bed to sit down. "You can sit right there." He said patting to a spot on his bed.

"Alright." Gaara took a seat. "So how have you been?"

"Great, you know everything's good." Neji answered back.

Gaara nodded, "Well the thing is, I saw your video."

Neji roe his eyes brows, "Pff, what video?"

Gaara frowned, "You know you can talk to me about that stuff right." He was concerned about what Neji was saying on the vlogs.

"Really?" Neji asked. Did Gaara really want to know what was going on with him?

"Yea, I want you to." He answered back. "And I was thinking about that whole boy friend thing."

"Oh I said boyfriend, because you are like a boy, and my friend." Neji answered back awakwardly.

Gaara smiled at actions, knowing he was nervous, "I like you."

"You do?" Neji questioned.

Gaara nodded, "Yea,"

"Me too, I mean I like you too."

Gaara looked down at his hands, "So if you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Yes, yes please." Garaa giggled, "So can I kiss my boyfriend?" Gaara nodded his head. "Sweet." The two of them leaned in and kissed. A few moments into it and Neji made a thumbs up sign to the camera.

They eventually pulled away from each other and Neji grinned to the camera. Gaara's eye brows scrunched up, what was he doing? He followed Neji's eye sight and ended up looking at his computer, "You're not filming this are you?"

Neji turned back to Gaara, "No." Gaara gave him 'the look,' "Well, it will be tastefully edited." He said as he move to the computer.

"Neji," Neji sat down at his computer chair. "I don't want that kind of stuff on the internet."

"Won't it be more interesting to talk about our personal things with everyone on the internet. What do you guys think? Why don't you post some things in the comments?" he said back with a smile.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I swear that just went in one ear and out the other huh."

Neji suddenly bent down and moaned out in pain. "What's wrong?"

Neji pulled up his sleeve to show the symbol pulsating. "There's a damn vampire near by." He groaned out as he put his head on his desk in agony.

"Oh what," Gaara didn't know that to do. He was confused. He leaned over and turned the web cam off knowing that this wasn't something he needed to share with the world. Neji was in such pain, and Gaara was confused. "It's ok Neji. I'm here." He went close to him and started to rub his back trying to soothe him.

How much time passed, neither of them knew. Yet eventually the pain started to go away. "This is why I can't go out and do things like normal people."

"What do you mean?" Garra asked.

"There are literally vampires everywhere and until I can learn how to control these attacks I can't do anything."

"What can I do to help?" Gaara asked.

An: and there is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this NejixGarra moment. (They are just too cute) Anyway, next chapter is Sasuke and Naruto (already have it written put won't be posted until I write the chapter after that.) and it will be about Sasuke's origins, and it's longer. : )

Hope you enjoyed!

***~ashley~***


	3. Sasuke into the Darkness

An: Ok here is the next chapter. First two Chapter's was Neji, now here's Sasuke and the question that some of you might have... how did Sasuke get turned? Well here it is.

* * *

Chapter Three: Sasuke into the Darkness

Naruto checked his phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time. When was he going to be here? It seemed like he was waiting for hours, when in reality Sasuke still had ten minutes to show up. Naruto couldn't help he was excited to Sasuke. Though they weren't officially together, they sure did act that way.

Over the last few months since they met Sasuke took him out on five different mini dates as well as their first sexual encounter. Unfortunately that hadn't happened again. They promised to get to know about each other better before going any further.

Naruto reached up and touched his neck, there was the mark that Sasuke put on him from when they had sex. A smile crossed his face as he thought about their moments together. "Look who showed up early."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke. "I was excited." He said back with a hint of a blush. They were meeting up at Starbucks before heading over to Naruto's house.

Sasuke stayed standing up, "So what do you want?"

"Surprise me." Naruto said back. Sasuke nodded before he went to get the drinks.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to see a man. "Ummm... hi." Naruto said to the man not knowing what he would want from him.

The man didn't answer, but instead looked at his neck. "So you know then."

Naruto was freaked out. What was up with this random guy. "Excuse you?"

"You know what Sasuke is." Naruto looked at the man with a slight realization. The man smiled and he saw sharp teeth. Oh Naruto needed to get out of there. Naruto faked a smile and turned around. God help him soon. Naruto couldn't help but feel like his was being watched the whole time.

The second Sasuke showed up Naruto took his arm and walked out. "Hey what's going on?"

Once Naruto was a safe distance away he turned to Sasuke. "That man behind me was a vampire."

Sasuke nodded, "Yea, you'll find that lot of people are vampires."

Naruto couldn't believe what he said. He knew that there were vampires, but a a coffee shop? It seemed weird."But he like approached me."

"I told you that the mark I gave you would protect you, at the same time vampires will believe that you know about vampires and are trusted." He simply answered back.

Naruto rolled his eyes, of coarse. He had a vampire boyfriend, so other vampires would be attracted to him as well. "It just freaked me out." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

Sasuke handed him a drink, "Here, I got you a caramel frap."

Naruto smiled, "Aww you remembered." he took the drink and quickly went to sipping the drink.

They eventually ended up at Naruto's house. They ended up on Naruto's couch cuddled up. Naruto felt peaceful. It was strange that out of all the people out there, he fell for a vampire. Yet being the obsessed teenager he was, it seemed almost perfect. "Why don't you tell me more about yours?"

Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable, "Well I grew up with my mom, dad, and older brother Itachi. My father died in a car crash when I was 10, so my mother kind of raised me and my brother from there. Itachi went off to college the following year, so it was me and mother from there on out. My mother worked two jobs and Itachi sent money back to us whenever he could. It wasn't until after I was changed that he made it big with his band."

"How did you change?"

The question that Sasuke knew would eventually get asked was finally brought up. "It's not that interesting, I think that it's almost exactly how it happened in the book."

"I still want to know." Naruto said back.

**Flash back**

Sasuke was a 19 year old freshmen college student. There was a big party over at one of frat houses. He lived at his mother's house still since he chose to go to a college that was near by, about a 20 minute drive, but it was cheaper then staying in the dorms.

"I told you dude this is the night," His friend Kiba said. How Sasuke got roped into this he had no clue. They were both sporting their 'red solo cups' filled with beer.

"This party sucks." Sasuke answered back.

"Exactly more of the reason that the ladies will be getting desperate for some attention." Kiba answered back with a smile.

"Shut up." Sasuke said with a sigh. He was not in the mood to deal with his friend. He had this stupid idea, that Sasuke didn't want any part of. "Don't do this to me, not tonight."

"This is going to be different man." Kiba said back, "The ladies will love it."

"Please," Sasuke said putting his hands on Kiba's shoulders, "Not tonight man." Sasuke looked around the party. They were currently in the back yard and Sasuke saw this beautiful girl. "Wow, who is that?"

"Who?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Hey stay here."

"What?" Kiba asked back confused. Was his friend about to leave him.

"Just stay, I can handle this one on m own." he said as he left Kiba's side and made his way over to the girl.

"Hey, bro code. Don't leave me here." Kiba said with sigh. He shook his head and looked around. There had to be someone here he could talk to. "I'm no good at mingling."

Sasuke approached the girl and stood next to her. "Hey, I'm Sasuke." He said to her. She seemed to be looking off somewhere else. "I was going to get myself something to drink, do you-"

"Not now." she said back still looking elsewhere.

"OK." Sasuke said a bit annoyed at her. "So do you live around here?"

"No." she simply answered.

"Well apparently I'm bad at small talk and you're clearly not interested in me."

Suddenly a loud yell was heard. Sasuke looked over and there was Kiba wearing nothing but a yellow speedo. "What did I tell you man." He yelled out directly at Sasuke. "I told you I would do it man, WHOOO."

"Oh man." Sasuke said clearly embarrassed.

The girl turned to look at him. "Come with me." She simply stated.

"Really?" was this girl Bi-polar or something? She smiled at him and Sasuke shrugged. He was already quite drunk, so he followed her out from the party. The ended up near the local woods, and Sasuke started to feel weird. It wasn't the drinking weird, but something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. But, it felt almost like a dream.

She stopped by a tree and looked up at him, "I haven't done this in a really long time." what was going on? He felt hypnotized by her. Then they were kissing, and kissing more. Everything felt so good. The nothing.

Sasuke awoke on the ground where the party was at. What happened? He started to get up when he felt a pain on his neck. What in the world? He put his hand over his neck, it was stiff. What ever happened that night he didn't know.

He looked around there were the infamous red solo cups, pretzels and chips on the ground. Sasuke put his hand into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Five missed calls from his mother. Oh she was going to kill him when he got home.

Sasuke stood up, he felt like he was going to throw up, and that's what he did. At least he didn't have to do the clean up. He looked around and saw a few other sleeping people, and as quietly as he could left the area.

Where was he? He looked up at the house number, 1654 Karen road. Who lived here? He shook his head and headed the way home. It was only 5 blocks away, luckily for him. After the long walk home Sasuke successfully made it into his bed. YES!

He laid down and It seemed only seconds later when he woken up by knocking on his door. What? He looked at the clock, it was 3 in the afternoon. This can't be happening. Another knock was at the door, "I'm up!" he yelled.

His mother walked in, "You can't stay in bed all day with a hangover." She muttered as she went to open the curtains.

"It's not a hangover; I'm sick." The light poured in and Sasuke squinted his eyes and turned away. He didn't want to be up. He wanted to go right back into his nice sleeping world.

"Oh after spending all night out at a party, what a surprise" she said back as she rolled her eyes. "It's one thing if you miss school," She said to him with her hands on his hips, "but I can't have you miss work as well. You know we need the money."

Sasuke sighed, she was right. His mother was working two jobs and all Sasuke had to do was school and his one job only 4 days out of the week. "I'm sorry, I'll get up." He moved to get off of his bed when his mother saw his neck.

"What in the world happened last night?" She asked with concern in his voice. "Your neck." She leaned over to look at it. "It looks like someone took a whole chunk out of your neck."

Sasuke frowned and moved his hand up to his neck. Flashes came back, that girl and him kissing in the woods. "Nothing" He said back confused. Why was that coming to his mind now?

"That doesn't look like nothing Sasuke, let me see that." She tried to put her hand up to his neck, but he just pushed it away.

"No mom, I'm fine." he said getting up and walking out of his room.

She wasn't going to take that for an answer. "Just let me see it."

"No mom I'm fine." He collapsed on the floor. Flashes came back again, the two of them kissing. Then she pulled away, 'Goodbye' she said to him, and her teeth changed. They were long. And suddenly she attacked his neck.

Sasuke came to and raced to the bathroom. "Sasuke, what's going on? Are you sure you're ok?" She asked as her son sat on the toilet seemingly gasping for air. He fell on the bathroom floor. "You're scaring me."

"Get out," He said knowing something bad was about to happen. His mother just stood there at the entrance of the bathroom. He looked up at her, his eyes turned almost evil. "Get out!" he yelled.

She saw fangs, and quickly ran away. What happened? She raced to her room and shut the door. This wasn't normal. Sasuke was never like this, and those fangs?

Sasuke still sitting on the floor leaned up against the bathtub. What is going on?

**end flash back**

"So that's the story."

"I told you, it's basically like what was written in the book." Sasuke said back.

"Did it hurt?"

"The bite did, and not remembering what happened to me at first, basally the flash backs hurt. But the actual turning process was easy. I had that girl in my head the whole time. She helped me through it."

* * *

An: The end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out soon. I'm about half way done with it. (My way of making up for loss time... can't say sorry enough for that, Any readers that are still with me from there thank you for still reading)

Well please review. They are very much appreciated, even the mean ones that piss me off when I first read it lol.

*~ashley~*


	4. Vampire hunter problems

An: And i'm back. Here is another chapter. This part of the series is really developing Neji and Garra's relationship as well as the two of them dealing with Neji's newly found Vampire hunting problems.

Some Background information (Srry it's kind of long):

There will be flash backs to Neji's training, but on the first chapter there was mentions that they didn't do much. Neji got a basic 101 training and is now set free on his own to basically kill vampires and do most of his own training. Neji is confused and really doesn't know how to fight actual vampires. And being out in public seems to be a no-no since there are vampires everywhere. (gasp who knew) So yea... a bit of background info. Now Kaskashi and Tsunade will make appearances (As well as some new vampire hunters), but they will not be there all the time by his side helping him through his journey. This is something that Neji needs to do on his own (Kind of the prove that he was worth saving), but luckily Gaara is there to help.

* * *

Chapter Four: Vampire hunter problems

Neji and Gaara were laying on his bed cuddled up together. "So I take it we can't go the movies anytime soon." The two of them went to see a new action flick, but before the movie even started Neji sensed a vampire in the room. This time his arm wasn't burning and hurting, but his adrenalin shot up. Neji was basically shaking in his seat because he didn't go and attack the vampire.

"I need to learn how to control this." Neji answered back with a sigh as he wrapped his arm around the other boy and pulled him closer.

Gaara looked up at the man. "I feel like we might need some help."

"As in?" The other boy nodded is head over to the computer. "The internet?"

"Your vlogs. You have people out there, and chances are someone can help us. Think in our last adventure we couldn't have done what we did without our faithful followers."

"Well you had all these people that believed in you. Most of the people that comment on my stuff aren't exactly friendly."

"I'll ask Naruto to do a post on your behalf and put the link in for your vlogs." Gaara answered. "Those fans are extremely loyal and went through our adventure with us."

"True." Neji moved his body so he was a bit higher up from the red head. "I swear you're amazing."

Gaara couldn't help the blush that came across his face at that comment. Out of everyone out in the world he just happened to fall for his annoying neighbor who just happened to be a vampire hunter. What were the odds?

Neji leaned down and their lips connected. Gaara couldn't help the slight moan that came out of his mouth. Neji's other hand that wasn't currently wrapped behind the other, came to his side and started to rub little circles over his shirt. It was sweet, innocent, but underneath very lustful.

Neji pulled away from Gaara and smiled. "What?" the other asked.

Neji shook his head, "Just thinking."

"Bout?" Gaara asked.

"How lucky I am." That blush was back on his face. The both laid there just enjoying the others company and occasionally kissing. "Want to do the next vlog with me?"

"You mean without it being a hidden web cam show?" He said back with a slight smile. Neji laughed and nodded at the other. "Then yea, when do you want to do it?"

"How about now?"

A few minutes later the two of them where by Neji's computer. He sat down on his chair and turned the web cam on. He smiled, "Hello everyone, and welcome back to Neji the Vampire Hunter!"

"When did you start calling it that?" Gaara asked with a laugh.

"Just now, I think it has a good ring to it." Gaara rolled his eyes while Neji looked back at the camera. "So I was only going to do a few few of these things, but my amazing boyfriend Gaara told me that I should do more because the world needs to know and what ever, and he has this idea that you can all help me out."

He turned to Gaara, "Why don't you tell them all."

"You can't keep living like this, and you can't hide every time there is a vampire near by. This is ridiculous because you double over in pain and we can't even go see a movie without making some kind of scene." Gaara told everyone on the internet.

"So what are we going to do?" Neji asked.

Gaara smiled at the camera, "We are going to hunt them."

"Yes we.. wait we?" Neji asked confused as he turned around to face the boy that stood behind him. "There is no 'we' when it comes to this."

"Yes there is." Gaara said back seriously.

Neji shook his head, "But no, I'm the vampire hunter. I got bit and I can sense them"

"It's fine." Gaara said before walking around and sitting down on Neji's lap. "So-"

"And he's ignore me now." Neji said to the camera, while Gaara went off still talking.

"What we know if this, one we know that vampires actually do exist"

"I don't get this whole 'we' thing. When did 'we' start killing vampire?" He spoke the whole time Gaara was trying to talk, but he seemed to just keep on going.

"We also know that they can in fact come out in the day light."

"I don't know why she thinks that 'we' are going to do this,"

"Neji." Gaara finally said looking at the boy who's lap he was currently sitting in. "Can we do this later?"

"No."

"Ok," Gaara turned back to the camera deciding to ignore his childishness. "We also know that the thing on Neji's arm is technically a symbol used against an evil clan of vampires, specifically the clan we fought against in our last adventure."

Neji looked up at Gaara with a 'what' face. "Wait wait, how do we know that?"

"Sasuke," Gaara said with a roll of his eyes, "Basically there is this evil clan of vampires and they lived in this town called Mercy. In this town this clan rules over which is just where we happened to go a few months ago. Now the symbol only goes off when members of that clan are near by."

"Sasuke told us..." Neji was still caught on the fact that Sasuke was till being discussed. "when?"

"Well Sasuke told Naruto then Naruto told me." Neji frowned, why was he the last to know about all of this stuff. "The main thing we need to know is more about this clan, mercy and that symbol on Neji's arm. So I know there's this book that is supposed to be fiction, but it's really based on reality. So I think there has got to be tons of more of these kind of stories out there. So if you can please give us any information on this that you can. We need to be experts." Gaara smiled, "Cause Neji is going to become the best vampire hunter in the world."

Neji looked over at Gaara, "Really I am?"

"Yep." Neji got Gaara off him and moved away toward him bed. Gaara frowned what was wrong. He walked over to him and sighed. "I know you didn't ask for this to happen, but it did. So now you have this amazing opportunity to do something great for the world. Remember when we we running away from blood suckers, and now you get to save people from them." Gaara looked around his bedroom, "And it's not like you're doing anything else"

Neji sighed, "Alright, but we" he aid pointing between the two of them, "We are not hunting vampires or anything crazy like that."

"Why is that?" Gaara asked.

"Well cause I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Is that your excuse?"

"Oh can we not do this right now?" Neji asked.

"Fine." Gaara huffed and went over to the computer to close the web cam and post the new video.

"You know I didn't mean it like I thought you couldn't fight or anything like that."

"I know, it's just I want to help you out as much as I can."

"I know, but you're doing so much for me already. And I appreciate it." Neji pulled Gaara back down on his lap. "Are you still mad?" Gaara didn't answer and instead the two of them kissed.

* * *

An:A bit cheesy but hey it works lol.

So I'm back to asking everyone questions. And it is,

**What do you basically know about vampires? And/or the books that have reliable vampire information. **(and no twilight soooo doesn't count lol)

And with a review I got last chapter (Can't answer because no account) No your reviews aren't bad or anything. I just felt stupid all omg I misspelled Gaara wtf. (I'm blaming my computer lol)

But I have had very mean reviews in the past and that's my way of saying even if what you have to tell me my story is complete crap or anything I'm fine with it. (u just pointed out something I wasn't paying attention to. lol)

Hope you enjoyed and please answer the question if you can. (and because this is the first question I'm going to hold back updating for a few days to see how many people will actually read and review this)

*~ashley~*


	5. Promises

An: Hey everyone this story is slowly making some progress lol. I hope to have this story done within the next few months (I hope lol there is still a lot left to do with this series)

So here is the next installment, Best friend moment. : )

Chapter 5: Promise

Naruto and Gaara were yet again in Gaara's house doing a vlog. "Well everyone we are back with a new installment." Naruto said. "So as you all know earlier this year during our trip to save our favorite book series, Confessions that we showed you Gaara's neighbor and current boyfriend." Naruto moved the camera so it faced Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes at the boy and waved, "He isn't afraid of the camera anymore!"

"Really Naruto." the other boy answered back.

"Just making an observation." Naruto said from behind the camera, "And you have an announcement to make."

Gaara nodded, "Well since you've all showed us so much love, I was hoping to tell you all about my boyfriend's vlog, Neji the Vampire hunter."

Naruto laughed, "It just sounds so weird coming from him."

"I know." The other joined in for a few minutes. "Anyway, his site is doing good, but I told him I would do a little shout out to you guys."

"How are you doing on that front?"

"I said good Naruto." Gaara answered back with a sigh. "I swear half of the time you don't seem to listen to what anyone else says."

"I so do."

"Really cause your mom told you take the trash out two days ago."

"I'm getting to it." He said back defensibly.

"Yea ok." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Back to the topic." Gaara said as he threw a pillow a Naruto.

"HEY!"

"Neji could really use some help. So if you would like to help him out it would be appreciated." Suddenly Naruto's cell phone went off. "What did I tell you about cell phones when we are vloging?" Gaara said.

"Oh like you don't keep yours on too." Naruto said as he put the camera back down and reached for his cell phone. "It's Sasuke!" He grinned before he jumped out of his seat and ran into the hallway.

Gaara grumbled, "Well since Naruto is preoccupied, I'll add in a few more thoughts. Though next year the two of us are not going to the same college we will keep with our posts at least every two weeks."

Naruto ran back into the room with a smile on his face, "Guess who's going on a date tonight!" Naruto did a little party dance in front of the web-cam not really taking note that it was still on.

"I'm guessing the person who is dancing like an idiot."

"Yep..." Naruto grinned, "Wait did you just-"

"Well I think we should post the new video to the site." Gaara said as he pointed to the camera.

"Is that thing still on?"

"Yes Naruto, Yes it is."

The blonde ginned sheepishly before walking over to the computer. "Well I guess this will end our vlog today." Naruto smiled. "Oh and bellow the video I have the link for Neji's site. Check it out if you want, I so understand if you don't he's all vampire huntery."

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted from behind him.

"Well I got to get ready for my date." He did a peace sign and quickly posted the video they just did.

Gaara sighed and laid down on the bed, "Would you ever have thought that we would be here?"

"As in?" Naruto asked as he turned around to look at his friend.

"The fact that you are dating a vampire, and I'm with a vampire hunter it's... crazy when you stop and think about it."

"Crazy?" Naruto asked with a smile. "I think it's more of fate then anything. Think without our vlog that we started on after the first book we never would have met who we did. We went on this crazy adventure that opened our eyes to what has been around us all along."

"It's scary though." Gaara said. "Just promise me that we will be friends no matter what."

Naruto smiled, "of course we will." He laid down next to his friend on the bed. "Nothing will ever keep us apart right. We've been friends since the sandbox days, I'll never let a boyfriend come in between us."

Gaara nodded. "Same here." Gaara looked over at his best friend, "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

Naruto sat up, "Why don't you go run over and hang out with Neji."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I've got some research to do."

"A tell all on how to kill vampires, which as long as Sasuke is safe I have no care for." Naruto said as he he got off the bed and grabbed his laptop. "I'll text you later."

"Have fun!" Gaara yelled as the he left the room. He then went to his own laptop and opened it up. It was time to do some more research on Vampires.

Naruto quickly made his way to his house, "Mom, I'm going out with Sasuke tonight."

"Thanks for asking." He heard his mom say back from the kitchen.

"You know in only a few short months I'll be gone anyway."

"Counting down the days." His father said back which was followed by a thump. "What!"

"Don't say that to him. I for one don't feel that way."

Naruto sighed knowing that he didn't want to be around for the conversation and quickly raced up to his room. He still had to take a shower before going out.

Time Skip

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting down in at a local Chinese restaurant. "I wonder if they have ramen?"

"Not going to comment." Sasuke said with a smile as he watched the boy go through the menu with a smile on his face.

Naruto put his menu and looked over at Sasuke. "So what will you be getting?"

"I'm feeling the broccoli and beef, how about you?"

"Lo Mien." Naruto answered. "So," Naruto said as he fidgeted in his seat, "this is like our first actual date."

"Yes." Sasuke said back with a slight smirk on his face.

"So..." Naruto was trying to beat around the bush with the question he now had. "Like.. does this advance us?"

"You're so cute." Sasuke said as he reached over and grabbed the boy's hand. "If we have to put a title on it, then yes." Naruto's face lit up in a smile at the others words.

"What can I get you two tonight." Naruto jumped and looked over at the waitress. She jut had to come up now of all times?

An: Hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to push this plot along, but honestly it's taking longer then I thought. **Sigh** Sorry but I'm not going too deep into their date. (I have a paper due in like 19 hours O.o and I still have lot to do, but I wanted to get this out as soon as I possibly could for everyone)

Read and review. Heads up if you haven't answered the question from the last chapter you still can! : )

Next update will (hopefully) be rather this weekend or early next week.

* ~ashley~ *


	6. Neji's practice time

AN: hey everyone getting this chapter out as fast as I can (I got two freaking papers due again next week! One of them on a Famous directors **sigh** )

So here you all go!

Thanks for all the reviews. Love you all : )

* * *

I heart Vampires 2

Chapter 6: Neji's practice time

"Hey guys." Gaara says into Neji's camera as the two of them sat on Neji's bed. "Welcome back to Neji the Vampire hunter show."

"Hey." Neji said as well.

"We just want to say thanks for all of your help."

"Yes it has been extremely helpful for the two of us." Neji added in. "We basically looked through every website and book known to man to find out as much as we could for the last three days."

"And we found some great things."

"In between a lot of boring reading." Neji added in. "Who would have thought that." He picked up a book and showed it to the camera. "Look at that a crossbow; who want's a crossbow? I do."

"But." Gaara said taking the book down and looking at Neji. "We can't just rush into this. Vampires are dangerous, and we need to be prepared."

"That's why I'm going to stab them." Neji said as he picked up a wooden stake. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Did you know that we kill vampires with wooden stakes because wood used to be alive? Competently weird in my opinion."

"Which is why we are going to do some training." Neji frowned. "But first, we found this website with this supper old legend with a vampire named none other then Orochimaru."

"That is the dude that I staked."

"The website said he was born in the 1700's. He is second in command to this clan. So I've been thinking that this has to be same guy right?" Gaara said as he looked into the camera. "How many weirdo vampires named Orochimaru can there be?"

"I'm not thinking much."

"And if that's true, how amazing is it that Neji killed such an old and powerful vampire on his first go."

"It was kind of like nothing." Neji said with a macho-man attitude.

"You did a good job." Gaara reached over and kissed Neji on the cheek. Neji turned to try to get a kiss on the lips, but Gaara push him away. "No, no no, not with the camera on."

"Come on we get a lot of views when we make-out."

"You wish." Gaara pushed the boy away. "Now we need to practice your technique."

"I doubt it will do much. It's more of a survival instinct then something you can train."

"Still it might just help save you one day." Gaara said as he stood up from Neji's bed. "Now come on."

Neji stood up and took his wooden stakes, "Home depot." He said to the camera. "They got a bunch of these."

"You can show off your weapons of mass destruction later." Gaara said with smirk. "Now it's time to train." Gaara picked up the camera and showed what was set up in the room. A cardboard cut out person with fangs and blood drawn on it and holes where the heart collar bone and lower stomach. "The goal is to throw the stake into the hole so it will theoretically kill the vampire."

Neji got into position, "Alright let's do this." He said as he gripped the stake and threw it to the target. It missed. "It's ok I got a lot." He threw another and another but they all missed. "Maybe it won't work unless there is a vampire near by?"

Gaara went over the book. "You're doing the pose wrong actually." Gaara flipped through the book and landed on a page with different vampire hunting poses. Neji came by as well and looked. "You got to have one foot on the floor pointed forward and the other one up a bit pointing the same way."

"Interesting." Neji looked it over. "Alright let's try it the book's way." He got back into position and did the pose from the book.

"That looks great."

Neji stopped then did the pose and threw the stake letting his foot hit the ground as he went. Bingo! It went straight threw the heart. "It actually went through." Neji said surprised.

"That was great." The two did a high five and Neji did it again and again consistently going threw the heart. "Last one." He threw it and it destroyed the cardboard cut out.

"Well." Gaara laughed, "Looks like we are done for today." He sighed. "How are you going to practice now?"

"I don't need anymore practice."

"Neji." Gaara sighed he turned the camera towards him. "I worked really hard on it."

"Well it's destroyed now, just like the vampires will be once I'm done with them."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Well since Neji kind of messed this thing up, looks like I'm going to try to fix this."

"I told you I don't need practice I need actual action now."

"Well if any of you have any more tips for Neji on vampire hunting that would be appreciated." He turned it off and posted it quickly to the page. He turned around and saw Neji messing around with the cut out. "Don't touch it."

"It's gone." Neji said as he looked down at the destroyed fake vampire.

Gaara huffed in annoyance, "I've noticed."

"I think we should start trying to go out my room. We need to actually go after vampires."

"We are still trying to find out all we can on vampires and you hunting them."

Neji sighed before getting on his bed. "How will I ever know what I can do unless I actually go out and hunt them?"

"You will." Gaara said with a smiled before going onto the bed with him. "But first you need to be prepared for whatever can happen."

"I know." Neji looked over at Gaara. "Now can I get that kiss?"

"After you just killed my vampire cutout?" Gaara questioned him, but smiled. "Only if you say sorry."

"I think that I just saved your life from that vampire it could have hurt you."

"Really the cardboard vampire could hurt me?" He questioned the other with a smile across his face.

"Yes and if I wasn't here who knows what could have happened to you." He crawled to his lover and smiled down at him.

"Well thank you so much for being here oh strong Neji."

Neji smirked at him. "Then for a thank you I believe a kiss should be in order." He raised his eyes brows suggestively and Gaara couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, but only because you saved me." Neji leaned down and the two of them kissed. It was sweet, it was innocent, and Gaara wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

An: Alright hope that gave some of you who's been wanting some NejixGaara action a bit of happiness. A sex scene won't be happening for this two for... idk how long. I could never see Gaara just jumping into sex with Neji. (aka. It's going to take some time)

And the question (if you want to answer or not is up to you):

**Any tips on vampire hunting for Neji? **

Read and review please : )

*~ashley~*


	7. DTR (defining the relationship)

An: Hello everyone. So here is the next chapter of I heart Vampires 2.

Hope you enjoy it's Sasuke and Naruto based (which I've noticed I have been lacking on them doing things together (O.o) I've been off in NejixGaara land for a little bit. So here is a chapter just for them)

So if you can't tell Neji can't exactly be around Sasuke... like ever. (lol) or at least until he gets his urges under control. So sadly you will never (for quite some time) see them together. So I'm forced to cut the chapters up into parts that show what each one of them are doing for the night. : )

* * *

I heart Vampires 2

Chapter 7: DTR (defining the relationship)

Naruto waited outside of his house for non other then Sasuke. They were going to head over to Sasuke's house, which just also happened to be where Mikoto lived. His inner fan boy was mentally jumping up and down at the thought of actually seeing the house.

Naruto pulled out his phone to do a quick vlog, "Hey everyone so get this Sasuke is taking me to his house!" He smiled, "I'm kind of nervous... well extremely nervous. I don't know if Mikoto will be there but honestly if I do I think it's a new step in our relationship. Our last date I think we made it official, like we are actually dating. Which is crazy in it's own level."

The sound of a car pulling up momentarily distracted him. "Oh he's here now. See you later." He did a quick peace sign before turning off his video. He posted it as he walked over to the car.

"I swear you vlog everything." Sasuke said as Naruto entered the car.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Naruto said as he shut the car door and turned to face Sasuke.

"Remember what happened before?" Naruto rolled his eyes and put his seat belt on.

"That was a set up though." Naruto stated referencing when he showed up in mercy thinking it was Mikoto's house. "I highly doubt vampires actually watch my vlog."

"You'd be surprised." Sasuke said as he drove off.

Naruto turned to watch the boy drive, "Why would vampires want to watch my vlog?" He asked.

"Well you should know that vampires are constantly looking for people who know too much about them. Once a human gets too close to the truth," He sighed and Naruto's eyes went wide at the pause,"you're safe though."

"Really," He questioned the vampire, "because last I checked I knew way too much about vampires." He added.

"You're with me. They won't attack you since you got that bite on your neck."

Naruto reached a hand up to touch the mark that has been there for the passed few months. "I noticed that the scar is fading away." He commented as he glanced at Sasuke's face for a reaction.

"It won't." He said simply without missing a beat. A part of Naruto got a bit scared at that comment, and another part had his stomach flipping with excitement. It was strange thinking that Sasuke had this claim over him, but at the same time it was sweet. In a weird way but still sweet.

A few houses down the street Neji and Gaara were hanging out at Neji's house preparing for the night. "So we are only going to observe them right."

"I got it." Neji said with a sigh, "We are only trying to find out things about the vampires, and I will not be killing any vampires... maybe."

"Don't maybe it," Gaara said with a sigh, "No staking any vampires. Naruto told me where some of them hang out at and we are only going to observe them."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Alright I got it no staking I promise alright." Neji leaned down a bit to capture his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. "But just in case something happens I need to have some weapons on me."

Gaara nodded while Neji put on a belt that had holes within it to hold stakes. "I still can't believe you made that."

"Wait until I get my crossbow." Neji grinned, "That bad boy had 4 more weeks until it gets here." Gaara rolled his eyes at the other.

"Alright, Let's head out." He smiled at the other and shook his head. Neji was such a nerd, but it wasn't like he was able to talk. He owned a popular vlog about a vampire book series. "We can stop for something to eat along the way."

"I'm feeling some tacos." Neji said as he put his jacket on.

"As long as it's not some shady place again. I swear I got food poisoning."

Neji sighed, "Fine." He grabbed the other boy's hand as they made their way out of his room. "Mom we are heading out."

"Alright, you got your key? I do not want to be woken up supper later again because you forgot it."

"Yes mom." Neji said back before he left the house.

On the other side of town Sasuke pulled up to nice suburban house, which the whole area was surrounded by these nice expensive houses. "Nice, it's like high class suburbia."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's not something I like, but I've come to rely on my mother."

"Why?" Naruto asked as they got out of the car.

"She get's me blood." Naruto nodded not wanting to know anything else about that subject instead walked over to the front door. Sasuke opened the door and let him in, "My mom should have dinner done soon."

"I still find it strange that you eat." Naruto said as they walked in. He looked around it looked... well like a normal house inside, only larger. There was stairway in to the right and a hall way that went to what Naruto assumed was the kitchen.

"It doesn't do much for me." Sasuke said sadly, "But it helps me to remember how I used to be."

"There is so much that you haven't told me about your life." Naruto muttered lowly knowing that Sasuke would be able to hear him.

Sasuke couldn't find a way to comment, so instead took action to walk down the hall where in fact the kitchen was at. His mother stood there making spaghetti. "Hey mom."

"I took it you brought that Naruto kid over." Sasuke nodded, "You know I don't exactly like him knowing about your... well condition."

How many times did he have this talk with her, "It's not some condition. I'm a vampire."

"I know," Mikoto said as she turned to her son. "But it's not like I want to go around saying that my son is a vampire now do I?" She vaguely saw a outline of the familiar blonde boy behind her son, "Hello Naruto."

"Hey." He said back a bit awkwardly. He felt like he intruded into a moment that wasn't meant for him to hear.

"I'll have dinner done in a few moments." She tried to be as civil as possible. "If you wouldn't mind setting the table with Sasuke?" She asked.

"No problem." Naruto smiled at her, while Sasuke went and got everything they needed from the cabinets. For a few moments there was silence that fell around them. "So have a date set for the next book?"

Mikoto actually smiled as she stirred the pot, "It's almost done actually. After that it's about three months of editing and reediting. I send it to the publishers they send it back with ideas and changes to the work."

He smiled, "Can't wait."

"I've heard." She smiled, "Sasuke likes to watch your vlogs all the time so I get to hear them."

Naruto's face instantly got red, "Ooo." he looked over at Sasuke and saw the boy glare over at hi mother as though she said something she shouldn't have. Naruto would have laughed, but knew better in the situation.

"Come on I'll show you to the dinning room." He walked pass Naruto and went into the hallway. Naruto smiled and politely said bye to his favorite author before following Sasuke. "Didn't know you still watched my vlogs." He said as they entered a the dinning room.

"It gives me something to do." Sasuke said as though it meant nothing, but Naruto could clearly see it did.

"Whatever you say." Naruto grinned before helping Sasuke put the plates out. "Does Itachi ever come for dinner?"

"Sometimes when he's in the area. He's normally busy with his band, but mom loves it when he comes by."

"Does he know about you?" Naruto watched as Sasuke froze at the comment. "I'm guessing he doesn't."

"Mom said it wasn't a good idea." He bit his lips and closed his eyes as the words left his mouth. "You always ask a lot of questions."

"I'm just trying to get you know you better." Naruto said as he walked over to the vampire. "Isn't that what we are doing?" Naruto reached a hand out, a bit shakely and touched his arm. "Rememeber when you told me that you were alone when we were out in the woods." Sasuke nodded his head, "Well I don't want you to feel that way."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over at Naruto, "I've never had someone to say that to me."

"Well I'm not a someone," Naruto said with a smile going across his face, "I'm Naruto. Your... boyfriend?" He put the question at the end of the question.

Sasuke smiled, "You have to question it?"

"Well I don't know. It seems like I'm important enough for the whole meet the parents bit."

Sasuke moved so he had the blonde up against the side of the table, "You're important enough for me to put my life on the line for." He said referencing the fight with Orochimaru. "And I'd do it over anytime."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke before moving in for a kiss, "Food's ready." The two of them quickly separated faster then opposite magnets, but Mikoto still saw what they were doing. "Not in my house." She said as she looked between the two of them.

From that point onward diner took on an awkward feeling. She kept looking between the two teenagers which made Naruto constantly shift in his seat. "This is really good. Your sauce is amazing, I love the extra garlic and unions." Naruto finally said as he finished his plate.

"Glad you like it." She answered back while still having that 'look' on her face. "It's homemade." Naruto looked over at Sasuke for.. well he didn't know what maybe saving, but even he couldn't do much against his mother's looks.

* * *

An: Thanks for reading everyone. Next chapter will feature what Gaara and Neji are doing for the night. : ) Can anyone say stakeout? (pun intended)

* ~ashley~ *


	8. Stakeout!

An; sorry for the lateness of this chapter. : ( been busy with another story and college sucks! : ( got some down time so I thought writing would be a good idea.

* * *

I heart Vampires 2

Chapter 8: Stakeout!

Gaara and Neji both stood outside an abandoned building in the downtown industrial area of the city. Gaara put a tripod up and placed a small camera on it. "I can't believe we are going to record this."

"Everyone needs to know that Vampires are really out there, and what better way than to show everyone first hand?"

"What if you get in trouble or something?" Neji shook his head.

"I feel that if I was going to get in trouble I would have already been in trouble by now, so we're good." He said as he shifted his feet. "Are you ready to start it?"

"One second." He pulled out the LCD screen and looked at their placements. "Alright we're good." He walked over to stand next to Neji as he started.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Neji the Vampire hunter, today we are going to be here observing vampires. Gaara thinks that we need to learn everything we can about them before we attack."

"It's the smart move." Gaara said back, "No battle was won without first knowing the other sides' strengths and weaknesses."

Neji thought for a moment, "Well as stated we are doing a stakeout, pun intended, and going to watch the vampires."

"Yes according to a good source we have, Vampires come here often. Apparently this place has a… vampire trading ring of people for blood."

"Really twisted." Neji said with a shake of his head, "Which is why we are here."

"No attacking though." Gaara said as he looked over at Neji. "Unless you have to protect yourself or me you will not under any circumstances attack anyone."

Neji nodded his head, "Alright." Even though he didn't want to answer that the way Gaara wanted him to.

Gaara smiled and walked over to the camera to turn it off. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

Across the city in a high end suburban neighborhood, Naruto and Sasuke was helping Mikoto to put dishes up in the sink. "You don't have to help." Sasuke said as he grabbed a few plates and balanced them in his hands.

"I want to." Naruto answered back simply. "Your mother cooked I feel that the least I can do is help with the clean-up."

Sasuke smiled at him continued to go into the kitchen where his mother stood cleaning the stove. She looked over and saw Sasuke and Naruto caring plates. "Thanks for helping." She directed to Naruto.

"No problem." Naruto said as he placed a few dishes into the sink.

"Sasuke I put your cup in the microwave." Mikoto changed the subject to his son and gave him a look of understanding. She might seem cold on the surface, but she really did care. She did everything she could to protect her son, but she knew that a day would come when she wouldn't be around to protect him. She hoped that her son would stay true to himself, but she knew that he had already changed so much in just the few years since his condition came along. It might have brought her success; the knowledge that she could finally provide for her family the way she always longed to, but at what cost.

She stayed up at night many nights afraid of her son and what he could turn into. Maybe that's why she wrote her books, and though she would never admit that Noah was her ideal son, she hoped that her son would be as true and righteous as that character.

"Thanks." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto a bit worried. He never saw him take blood; he wondered how he would react. He could push it off for a few hours, but he hadn't fed in a few days, and his body was already feeling weak from not having the blood that he needed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering just what Mikoto's statement meant. Sasuke went to open the microwave, when Naruto saw a glass with red liquid in it. Oh, he remembered what Sasuke had said earlier that day. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He smiled and left the scene as soon as he could. It's not that he didn't know that Sasuke needed blood; he just didn't want to be there when he actually drank it.

On the other side of town Neji and Gaara stood outside a run-down looking warehouse. "I don't know about this." Gaara said as he looked around. "This place gives me the creeps."

"That's good." Neji said back, "that means that something is going on here."

"It makes me want to run the other way." Gaara said with a shiver. "We've been here for a good hour, nothing's going on. Your arm hasn't started to glow or anything."

"The night is still young." Neji said back as he looked around a corner where the two of them were currently hiding.

"Well look who showed up." A voice next to them said. Neji jumped, not noticing that someone had approached them. "I was wondering when you were going to come out of your house and actually fight, didn't think you would bring him though." He said with a smirk.

* * *

An: and End there lol (had to end it there) hope you all enjoyed. Sorry about the long ass wait (frowny face) hopefully the next chapter will be out a LOT quicker than this one.

Read and review! I don't bite… well not hard.. no blood promise.

*~ashley~*


End file.
